


Hosea Matthews Oneshot Book

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Hosea Matthews & Reader, Hosea Matthews & Van der Linde Gang
Kudos: 2





	Hosea Matthews Oneshot Book

Hosea and you are on your way to a deserted hut at O'Creagh's Run at Grizzlies East. Hosea found it once as Arthur and him tryed to hunted that beast of a Bear. It's Quiet a ride with your camp being located in Clements Point now. But Hosea don't seem to mind. You sit on his strong dapple grey czech warm blood horsebody. Your head leaning against his human shoulders. The stallion calmly gallops towards your destination. He enjoys taking trips with you. With you on his horseback. You feel honored. Cause Bessie and now you are the only ones who are allowed to ride on him. You, he would gladly carry everywhere you like. Others he would buck off like a wild horse. You and him are a couple since two months by now. And everybody in camp knows that.

They are happy that he finally is happy again and found love. After Bessie he was sad and alone. And now at his age, he feels like a worn out stallion who is settled down to live on a meadow for the rest of his life. Nobody wanted him anymore. Not only because he's a freaking centaur wich are normally extinct, but also due to his looking. His cheek bones standing out, thin and slender human body and Silver hair. But you still see the strength and the fighter in him. Just because he is 55 doesn't mean he's automatically getting weak. You can clearly feel the muscles in his chest, biceps and shoulders. And not to forget the muscles in his horsebody. It's damn strong too. You can feel it move strongly underneath you, with muscles flexing then and there from the movement. Sometimes when you ride on your horse and he gallops next to you, you can even see a few veins coming out then and there underneath his skin and soft fure. Hosea is still galopping slowly along the path's between the trees and bushes.

You are on your way for surely two hours by now. Hosea often switched between Gallop, Trott and a slow walk. But you can feel that he's slowly getting tired. Pants leave his mouth then and there from the running he do for the last thirdy minutes. In this time he only used the Gallop.

,,Take a break baby. I can feel you getting tired and me too." You whisper against his back.

,,You probably right dear." He gasp.

Then he slowed down into a trott, and after a short while into a slow walk. The only thing Hosea and you have with you is food. He wear black big saddlebags wich are fastened behind you on his horsebody. But you found a save spot between bushes. He lays down carefully on the soft grass between big bushes and trees. It should be save for tonight. You get down from his horsebody, and lay your head on his horse belly. Then you two fall asleep. You wake with the singing birds. Both of you slowly get up, and stretch yourself. Then Hosea help you up on his strong horseback again. He turn arround and Trott back on the path wich lead you two to your direction. It's still two hours to go. So he start to Gallop slowly right away.

Two hours later you are finally by the big hut. Inside there is a fireplace with a white fur carpet opposite of it, a big table with six chairs, three on each side and a big bed wich is even able to hold Hosea's heavy centaur weight. You get off of his back. Then you enter the hut. Hosea close and lock the door behind you two. The curtains are closed too. So that you have some privacy.

,,Can you help me dear?" He ask.

,,Of course cutie." You smile.

Then you open the strap from the saddlebags, and take them from his back. Then you give them to him.

,,Thanks darling." He smiles.

Then he turn around and bend down to place a soft kiss on your lips. You happily kiss back. After three kisses he turn arround again, to lay the saddlebags on the table and open them. He wear his gunbelt, and you your bow and arrows. He give you a bread roll and some sausage. You thank him. And he eats the same. While you sit down on a chair opposite of him, Hosea's horse ass sit down on the wooden floor. You love him so much.

,,We need to go hunting later dearest." He says before he take another bite of the sausage.

,,Indeed." You agree.

,,But let's realx for a while baby. Specially you. You did most of the work." You smile after a short silence.

,,Sure. No problem angel. I would take you anywhere you want." He smiles.

You blush.

,,Aww your cute. I love you." You smile.

Now he blush too.

,,I love you too dearest."

Then you eat the rest of your sausage and bread roll in silence. He's such a cute and lovely stallion. Abd always so sweet, tender and caring for people he love. You never understand how you got so lucky with such a beautiful, cute, tender and loving centaur like him. Yeah sure, at first it was weird to be together with him cause he's a centaur. But you got used to it, and it has many benefits. Like having a big pillow or a ride to someplace you want. At least with some centaurs. You really appreciate it and feel honored that Hosea trust you so much that he would take you anywhere you like. And that you can use his horsebody as a big soft pillow. Sometimes you cuddle with him instead of his horsebody. He and you love both. It don't matter. But sometimes both of you simply enjoy laying in each other's arms. Meanwhile you two are done eating. Hosea start a fire now. So both of you take off your thick coats and hang them up next to the door on a few hooks on the wall.

Then you sit down opposite the fireplace on the soft fur. Hosea lay down next to you. You lean to the left against his arm and close your eyes. It seems that you fell asleep, cause as you wake up, the fire is hardly burning and it cooled down in here. As you look up, you can see that Hosea's sleeping too. So cute. You once saw him on the breach back in camp once. There he fell asleep while standing. Just like a real horse. It looked cute too. But you still wonder how someone can fall asleep standing. You carefully get up, and throw something in the fire. Then you slowly to not wake him up, go next to him again, and lay down that your head rest on his horseback. But you only doze with closed eyes. After a while you hear Hosea's cute yawn. And you hear his shoulder joins crack while he stretch himself.

,,Awake baby?" You whisper.

,,Yea. We should go hunting. Shouldn't we?" He suggest.

,,Yes baby."

So you both get up. You stretch your body, and Hosea his horse half. Then you both put on your coat's. After that you grab your bow and arrows from the table. You both get outside. Hosea help you back on his horseback. Then you start searching. You find two beautiful big bucks. You immideatly shoot them. You managed to kill both immideatly without much pain for them. Hosea pick them up, and carry you back to the hut. You duck your head in the doorway. Hosea get out again to skin them and take the meet you can eat back inside. He has two big bowls of buck meat now. That should be enough for two days at least. You take the meet and grill it in the fireplace. It tastes delicious.

,,That was a real good hunt. It was delicious." Hosea smiles.

,,Defenetly."

Meanwhile it's late at night. Hosea opens the other saddlebag where both of you stored a few clothes. Hosea put on a simply black shirt and you a pair of black pants, black socks and a black shirt. Then both of you settle down for the night. Hosea lay completely on his back. And you lay next to him. Your head on his human chest, your head hidden in the crook of his neck. Both of you fall asleep immideatly. It was a beautiful day. Finally some privacy. And you have two hopefully beautiful days with Hosea ahead of you, before you must go back to camp.


End file.
